This invention relates to a strap seat couplable to a rope payout device and utilizable by persons descending on a rope connected to the payout device.
As described in German Patent Document (Deutsche Offenlegungsschrift) No. 29 30 570, such a strap seat comprises two carrying bands, the lower ends of which are folded back on themselves to form leg loops and which are joined together by means of two crossing dorsal bands. A rope payout device is releasably attachable to a receiving device on the strap seat. As stated in the Offenlegungsschrift, such strap seats should be convenient and safe to use, profitable to manufacture and market, and easily to apply quickly even in tense and exciting situations. Conventional strap seats satisfy these requirements to a limited extent only.
Conventional strap seats fail to adequately promote feelings of safety and security, particularly when a person is descending from a great height. In addition, there is no assurance in conventional seats that the seat will always be stepped into correctly, i.e., with the user's legs extending through respective leg loops. The failure to properly apply a strap seat greatly increases the chances of falling. In order to facilitate the correct donning of a strap seat, conventional strap seats are necessarily provided with special markings, for example, to distinguish the leg loops from the dorsal straps. In the excitement of the situation, these special markings may be misread or ignored.
An object of the present invention is to provide an especially safe, improved strap seat of the above-described
A more particular object of the present invention is to provide such a strap seat which enhances feelings of safety and security in a user.
Another particular object of the present invention is to provide such a strap seat which is readily utilizable by persons of different sizes and weights.